


You Calm Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Nervousness, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo is nervous about his job interview, Liam helps calm him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	You Calm Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> For Manon who prompted “Make sure to eat before you go.” and “Is that my shirt?” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts.

Theo's nervous. More nervous than he can ever remember being in his life. Or lives, he guesses. It's silly, really. He's faced off against werewolves and hunters and countless other monsters, but he's scared of one job interview.

If he's being honest it's because this matters to him. It's a way for him to be more in touch with his humanity. Even if, according to Derek, working with the public will make him hate humans. 

He still needs to do this. He needs to prove to everyone he's serious about being good and settling down.

"Make sure you eat before you go!" Liam calls from the kitchen.

Theo sighs and smooths down his shirt. Again. Jenna had ironed it for him this morning with a smirk he didn't have it in him to question, so it looks pretty much perfect. But he can't stop. He needs something to do with his hands. 

"I'm not sure if I can eat," Theo says, walking into the kitchen. "My stomach is all twisted. I might throw up."

"You won't throw up," Liam says, turning away from the counter towards Theo. "You're just…" he freezes and stares at Theo, mouth agape. "Is that my shirt?"

Theo looks down at the dark blue button down he's wearing before looking back at Liam. If he was nervous before, it's ten times worse now. "Uhh yeah. It is."

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Liam asks him, brow furrowing in confusion. 

"It…" There are so many excuses he could make right now, but he doesn't want to. He can't lie to Liam. Not anymore. "It smells like you, and your scent calms me."

Liam steps closer and runs his hand down Theo's shirt, much the same way Theo has done himself multiple times today. But it's different. Because it's Liam. Liam who is looking at him with a fond smile on his lips. "Really?"

Theo nods, "Yeah. And since I can't have you with me…"

"You decided to steal one of my shirts," Liam teases. 

"I'll give it back," Theo tells him.

Liam looks him up and down, gaze assessing, before he meets Theo's eyes. "Keep it. It looks good on you."

"Yeah?"

Liam nods, "Yeah. And Theo?"

"Hmm?"

"There are other ways you can smell like me without stealing all my clothes." When Theo's eyes widen, Liam frowns. "What is it?"

Theo clears his throat, "Nothing! Nothing at all. I should…" 

He still has an hour before he has to leave, but right now his nerves feel shot for a completely different reason. 

"No wait," Liam says. He clenches his hand in the material of Theo's shirt, _his_ shirt, before realizing what he did and releasing it. He smooths down the fabric as he continues to speak. "If I said something that…" his hands and he looks up at Theo with wide eyes. "Oh shit. I propositioned you!"

"Liam it's okay," Theo assures him.

"It's not okay!" Liam says, sounding more frantic. "I propositioned you and you're clearly not interested, and now I've made you uncomfortable and…"

"Liam I am," Theo cuts in. "Interested, that is. And that's the problem."

"Why?" Liam asks him. 

"Because I'm no good for you," Theo says. He knows how self-deprecating that sounds, but it's the truth. 

"Why don't you let me be the judge of what is and isn't good for me?" Liam says. He leans in and places a soft kiss to Theo's lips. "For the record, you are good for me. I know about your past, Theo. But I also can see how much you're trying. Otherwise you wouldn't care so much about getting this job. So just trust me on this, okay?"

"Of course I trust you," Theo whispers. He brings his hands up to cover Liam's. "More than anything."

"Good," Liam smiles. "And also, I just meant like hugging and cuddling earlier. Not that I'm opposed to other stuff. I just…"

"I know," Theo assures him. "We can try that cuddling when I get back from my interview. I might need it."

"None of that," Liam says. "It will be happy cuddling, because you're going to get the job."

Theo doesn't argue further. He knows better when Liam looks so fiercely determined. 

He's also not wrong. As nervous as Theo is he still pulls out his charm for the interview, but still does his best to be genuine.

After he gets home Liam pulls him into his bed and they snuggle up under the covers together. If Theo thought wearing Liam's shirt was calming, being wrapped in his arms and surrounded by his scent is so much better. 

They're wrapped up together like that when Theo gets the call a few days later saying he got the job. 

"I told you it would be happy cuddling," Liam says, placing a soft kiss to his jaw. 

Theo's happy he was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
